Not So Kool
by Japanese Lordess
Summary: Ash doesnt' feel kool....so what can he do? he doesn't see all his options and takes up smoking...can Delia, Misty and Brock get him outta it...or has he gone too far!R


Not So Cool  
  
Disclaimer: Nope...I don't own Pokemon!!  
  
Ages:   
Ash = 15  
Misty = 15  
Brock = 19  
Ash, Misty and Brock were back in Pallet for the summer. Today the temperature had reached a peek if 102 degrees. Misty was sun bathing, Brock was cleaning his Pokemon, and Ash was....just laying on the grass. Ash had been thinking lately. He had cool clothes, a nice house, great friends, great Pokemon, A lot of girls in Pallet had crushes on him...but somehow...he did feel...cool. He thought and thought, but nothing came into his head. Misty had cool clothes, but her sisters lived in the gym...no real house....and yet, Ash still felt she was way cooler then him. Brock couldn't get a girl for his life, and his clothes were...of a different taste... yet Ash still felt Brock was cooler.   
"Why so quiet Ash", Misty voice Broke his train of thought. He looked up.  
"Huh? oh hi...just think' in", smiled Ash, sitting up. Brock walked over.  
"You seem to be do' in a lot of that lately", sighed Brock, wiping sweat from his forehead. Ash Laughed. His friends were even very caring...but still....he didn't feel quite right. In a way, He felt like the Dork of the group, not because he was youngest.   
"yeah, got a lot on my head". Misty smirked.   
"You know what will help that...THIS", she shouted, pouring her water all over Ash. Brock almost died laughing while Ash chased Misty. Finally he stopped running. He saw something. Josh Hoya...the coolest teen in pallet. Many times Ash had wished he was him. Josh was hiding behind his house, smoking. Ash knew cigarettes were wrong...but Josh made them look so right. Misty turned and looked at Josh.  
"Ohhh Josh... He's really cool, a jerk, but cool", Ash didn't realize Misty hadn't seen the cigarette...and figured she thought it was cool. She turned around and smiled.  
"Are you ok Ashy-Boy?", joked Misty. Ash laughed and nodded. Delia came out into the yard.  
"Ash, honey do me a favor...go to the supermarket and get me some milk, here's some extra cash, get something for yourself", smiled Delia, giving him the cash.   
"ok...Mist...Brock...you coming?", he asked. They began to laugh. The supermarkets air conditioning was messed up and blew out hot air...no one who didn't need to go there actually would. Ash sighed and began walking there. As he was walking he say some of the local teens... most of them sitting around smoking, although they were 1 or 2 years older then him. It really did look cool. Ash walked into the supermarket, grabbed milk and went the register. The cashier was Josh's brother, Tim. Ash felt a little uneasy about what he was about to ask. he got close to Tim's face and whispered.  
"hey err...can you sell me some cheap cigarettes", Ash whispered. At first Ash couldn't believe what had came out of his mouth. Those 7 little words were about to change his life. Tim smiled and grabbed a pack and handed them to Ash. Ask paid and walked home. He kept looking down at the bag where his cigarettes lay. His mom would freak. Ash took them out of the bag and stuff them into his pant pocket. He walked home happily. He felt uneasy...but cooler. He walked into the door and gave his mom the milk. He ran up into his room. behind his TV he had a lighter...there incase of emergency. Ash struck the lighter and lit a cigarette. It ever looked cool in his hands. He looked into the mirror, grinned and started the smoke. After the first smoke he started to cough badly, his mom, who had over-heard his coughing ran in, Ash stuff the cigarette under his blanket.  
"Ash honey...you ok?", smiled Delia. Ash smiled.  
"yeah, just a little cold". Delia smiled and walked out. Ash sighed and lifted the blankets. There was a huge burn mark in his sheet...but *thank god* the cigarette hadn't gone out. He started to smoke again. Half and hour later, he walked out to the yard. Misty scrunched up her nose.  
"Gees Ash... been smoking", she joked, smelling the smoke on him. Ash laughed.  
"Smoking? That's funny", he lied. Ash sat down on the lawn chair and thought about how cool he had looked.   
  
Later that night, everyone was asleep. Ash sat up...dying for a cigarette. he grabbed the packet and tip-toed outside. He lent against the back of the house, and grinned. As he smoked he scanned the neighborhood. A small red light was coming from next door. Josh was outside smoking also. Ash felt awesome. he even felt better then Brock and even Misty, which was a surprise because Ash thought no one could get better then her. When he was done he turned out and was startled by the sight of Misty's angry face.   
"MISTY!", he shouted in surprise. Misty slammed Ash up against the house.   
"What do you think your doing!!", growled Misty, holding him up against the wall. Ash just smiled, "Do you think this is cool? smart? funny?".  
"NO", said Ash, knocking her off of him, "I know it's cool, just look at Josh...and the other teens, they all look cool and so do I!". Misty couldn't believe the words coming out of Ash's mouth, and to make things worse, Ash shoved her out the way, in a rally mean way.  
"Hey, come back here! I want to know what made you do this Ash", said Misty, sounding a bit more compassionate. Ash turned around. He growled at her.  
"I am fed up of not being cool...being the dork of the group...now I'm happy...so you should be too!".  
"smoking makes you happy? Ash, it'll turn you into a maniac...seriously".  
"Mind your own business!!".  
"NO, I will not.... you have got serious problems Ash...let me help".  
"Mist, I don't want help... get it? got it? GOOD", shouted Ash, bursting inside. Misty followed. Their arguing grew louder, until finally it woke Delia and Brock, they ran downstairs fast.  
"What is going on here", shouted Delia. Ash was stunned and turned around fast.  
"Ah...mom...hi", smiled Ash, innocently. Misty gasped. She was so confused. Ash obviously wasn't gonna tell his mom... should she? Was this worth losing a friend? Misty wished she hadn't caught Ash.  
"Ash Ketchum...Misty Waterflower...explain this right now! it's 3 in the morning!", snarled Delia.  
'yeah...why are you guys up!!", said Brock, yawning. Ash turned to Misty, she sighed.  
"Misty...would you like to explain....?", asked Delia. Misty sighed, looked over at Ash, back at Delia, then back at Ash.  
"We got up for a...ah snack and there's only one yogurt...so...we both wanted it".  
"misty...there's 5 yogurts...", said Delia...confused. Misty laughed.   
"Wow, er look at that, how stupid can I can ha ha...problem solved, well I'm tired isn't everyone else?", asked Misty. Everyone agreed. Delia and Brock left. As misty was leaving Ash stopped her.  
"You didn't have to do that mist...", said Ash. Misty turned to him.  
"yeah...I didn't actually", Misty turned and walked away. Ash didn't understand...Misty was so against cigarettes...especially him smoking them...so...why did she defend him. She could of blown his cover right there and then, but she didn't. Ash walked to his bedroom.   
  
The next morning, Ash was still in bed while everyone else was up. Misty went to wake him.  
"Ash...Ash get up...it's morning", said Misty, shaking him awake. Ash turned over.  
"leave me for another hour".  
"No Ash, get up, your mom said now!!", said Misty, shaking him again. Ash sat up and shoved her away from him. Misty gasped.  
"What do you think your doing!", she growled.   
"getting you to leave me alone! I'm tired!", growled ash, going back to sleep. Misty stomped out. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen.   
"Misty...where's Ash?", asked Delia, handing out breakfast. Misty sighed.  
"he won't get up". Delia sighed and went to wake him up. Misty looked down at her plate and just messed with her food. Brock knew something was wrong.  
"What really happened last night Misty?". Misty looked up at Brock, "Why is Ash being so weird...". Misty couldn't bring herself to tell him, she just gave a smile and looked back at her food. Ash then Came in.   
"yo Ash", greeted Brock. Ash looked over to him.  
"Yo". Ash looked at Misty, "sorry", he whispered. Misty growled.  
"get lost Ash!", snarled misty, pushing her food away and leaving the table. Ash looked at Brock.   
"dude...you stink", said Brock. Ash sniffed his jacket.   
"Oh man, I still need to wash this!", said Ash. Brock just starred at Ash, "What? is there something on my face".  
"Whatever your doing...stop", growled Brock, also walking out. Ash snarled. He didn't need them...did he. His mom came storming in.  
'ASH KETCHUM!", she held up his cigarette packet, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING". Ash gasped. he didn't quite know how to answer.  
"Answer me now!", shout Delia, again. Ash's anger built up and he just exploded.  
"SMOKING OK, BIG WHOOP!", he grabbed the packet and stormed out the front door, Delia was going to go after him but somehow she just couldn't. She heard crying and went into the living room to see Misty crying. Delia and Brock went over to her.  
"Misty...what's wrong?", asked Delia. Misty just cried.  
"I'm so so sorry Delia", cried Misty. Delia looked at Brock, who shrugged, then back at Misty.  
"for...what?".  
"Last night I caught Ash smoking...I didn't tell you because I thought I needed to be a good friend...".  
"A good friend would tell Misty", smiled Brock.  
"I know but...I just...Oh I don't know. I told him those things would make him crazy but noo, he made me sound crazy". Delia smiled. Misty stood up.   
"What's wrong?", asked Brock.   
"he did this because he thought he was the dork of the house and wanted to be cool, we have to make him feel...cool". Delia stood up.   
"But how...".  
"I have got an idea but...I dunno", sighed Misty, Delia looked into Misty's eyes.  
"if it'll help my son...I don't care what it is". Misty smiled.   
Later that night when Ash returned, he just stormed to his room. Misty followed.   
"Ash...can we talk?", she asked quietly.   
"About?".  
"Something", said Misty, sitting on his bed, Ash grabbed a chair and sat in front of her.   
"Ok, shoot". Misty took a deep breath.   
"first...why do you feel like a dork?". Ash sighed and looked away.  
" I just do... I mean, Brocks always calling me naive, you guys just seem cooler", Ash sighed. Misty smiled.   
"Ash...your the coolest, both me and Brock agree on that!".  
"I feel like a third wheel...I mean...".  
'Third wheel? Why? Your the leader in everything".  
"But you like like Brock....". As soon as Misty heard that she began to laugh.  
"I'm sorry Ash...I didn't hear you right...you think I like Brock as more then a friend?".  
"Well yeah....don't you?"  
"No....Ash listen to me carefully, cause this is only gonna be said once. Brock is like a brother to me, and you are not a dork... I could never love a dork", Misty smiled.  
"Love?", Ash gasped.  
"yeah... but these cigarettes are turning you crazy...", said Misty, looking down, "I'm actually afraid you might really hurt me". Ash couldn't believe it...he wouldn't hurt Misty for the world...but then he remembered this morning...he had hurt Misty.   
"hurt you? No way Misty... You mean too much to me".  
"I do?"  
"yea", Ash said, blushing.  
"Then quite smoking".  
"Misty..."  
"Ash! I mean it, if you care for me so much, do this one little thing and quit, I'll help, I promise".  
"And if I don't?", Ash smirked, trying to sound cool.  
"I leave...", Ash's face dropped.   
"But Misty", by this time it was too late, she had got up and left the room. Ash sighed. He went to his desk drawer and opened it. It had 3 packs of cigarettes in it. he grabbed them and ran downstairs. There was no way he was going to lose misty over these things. Misty, Brock and Delia were in the kitchen. Ash ran into the living room. He grabbed his lighter and started a fire. Misty, Delia, and Brock came in to see what was happening.  
"Ash...what are you doing?", gasped Delia.   
"What I should have done in the beginning", smiled Ash, tossing the packets into the fire. there all smiled.  
'Misty...whatever you said...thank you", smiled Delia. Misty nodded.  
"Smart move Ash...", smiled Brock. Ash sighed.   
"I guess being cool isn't worth all the sacrifices", sighed Ash, "Back to normal me".   
"Ash...those things didn't make you cooler, if anything they made you dumber... I mean would someone cool push his best friend? Oh and I heard you cuss out that one dude...not cool! You've always been someone how I wanted to be Ash...if you need cigarettes to make you feel cool...then you do have a problem...a brain problem", explained Brock. Ash rolled his eyes.  
" ok, ok cigarettes didn't make me feel cool, they were just a substitute I guess I was just bored or something".   
"So Ash...what do you think of cigarettes now?", asked Delia. Ash smiled.  
"Not So Cool!"  
  
The End!  
  
So? Was it good? I figured a little something like this might be cool. Make sure to review!!! Read my other fics too. I've written everything from Ash and Misty switching Bodies to them appearing on talk shows to the secret of Misty's parents and much much more !! Check'em out!! 


End file.
